


Don't Forget Me (I Didn't Forget You)

by 221blackandwhitestripes



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkwardness, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Flashbacks, Getting Back Together, Infidelity, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Reunions, School Reunion, mention of murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221blackandwhitestripes/pseuds/221blackandwhitestripes
Summary: Sometimes, old things will haunt you.Sometimes, old love will haunt you most of all.(aka: the one where Edward Nygma is forced to mend his broken heart and be with the one he truly needs)





	1. Oh. It's You.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is just a random one that came to me a couple days ago... So enjoy, I guess :) Also, feel free to follow my Tumblr [zebrashavestripes](http://zebrashavestripes.tumblr.com) if you wanna chat :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awkward reunion never leads to good things.

“Oh, this came for you today.”

Ed looked up, raising his eyebrows with interest as Kristen handed over a blue envelope.

“Thank you,” Ed shot her a quick smile before tearing open the top, scrunching his nose at the uneven line it made.

It read:

_**Dear Edward Nygma,** _

**_YOU are invited to the ten-year reunion of Gotham High School class of 1995_ **

**_When: 26th of September, 5:30-9:30 pm_**  
**_Where: Gotham High’s old school hall_**  
**_Dress Code: Dress to impress._**

 ** _See you soon,_**  
**_~Barbara Kean._**

“Oh,” Ed whispered softly to himself.

“What is it?” Kristen asked, reaching for the paper.

“Oh, it’s-” Kristen snatched the paper from his hand, tearing the edge slightly, and Ed found his fingernails biting into the flesh of his palm. “I-it’s an invite. To a school reunion.”

“Looks like fun,” Kristen commented. “We’re going.”

_(You’re fun. Will you hold my hand?)_

_(I’d hold your hand forever if you’d let me.)_

“No.” It came out a little darker and more abrasive than intended, and Ed winced as Kristen gave him a stern look. “It’s just - I don’t have very good memories of high school…” _(Lie)._ “I-I mean, there are things I’d rather forget…” _(True)._ “ _People_ I’d rather forget.”

_(I love Gotham. Everything’s so much better here; the people, the food.) (I wish I could stay.)_

_(I wish you could stay, too.)_

“Too bad. We’re going,” Kristen stated firmly.

“Kristen…” Ed began. “You don’t understand.” _(She didn’t)._

“Too bad,” Kristen enunciated. “You have to face your demons sometime. We’re going.” She smiled, sickly sweet, ignoring his glare. His fingernails carved crescent bruises into his skin, popping blood vessels like balloons. “Now, can I take your plate for you? _Sweetie?_ ”

Ed handed over his plate without a word.

***

“Oswald.” They were there, the party booming, people dancing, and all that dread and anticipation having lead up to this moment where Edward spoke that once familiar name one more time. “Oswald.”

“Lovely to see you here, Edward,” Oswald stated, all smiles and blank, unreadable eyes. Ed couldn’t tell whether Oswald was lying or not, if he regretted coming tonight or not, if he cared or not.

Ed blinked.

He couldn’t tell if those same memories from years before were playing through Oswald’s mind like a messed up theatre production.

_(Hi, I’m Ed.)_

_(I’m Oswald.)_

_(You’re fun, will you hold my hand?)_

_(Sure.)_

_(I love Gotham. Everything’s so much better here; the people, the food.)_

_(I love Gotham, too.)_

_(I’m leaving, Ozzie, they’re taking me away.)_

_(Don’t cry, Eddie. I’m here.)_

_(Daddy is so mean and unfair. I wish I could stay.)_

_(I wish you could stay, too.)_

“I’m surprised you’re here, actually,” Oswald stated.

“Oh?” Ed asked, sipping his drink to keep his hands from doing anything.

“You never struck me as the partying kind.”

_(Come on, Ed, just one little party.)_

_(I did not come all the way back to Gotham just to join you at some lame, high school party.)_

_(Aw, come on Ed, for me.)_

_(Why the fuck are you so good at puppy eyes? Fine. I’m coming.)_

_(I knew you’d be smart. You always are.)_

_(I hate this place.)_

_(Don’t worry. I’ll stay with you the whole time.)_

_(You better.)_

“Well, I’m surprised you’re here,” Ed took a big gulp of his drink in an attempt to keep his mouth freaking shut. Two more swallows and it was empty. Lousy miniature paper cups. “Being as well respected as you are.”

“Respected? Is that what I am?” Oswald questioned, tapping his cane against the ground.

“I’d say so, by most people’s standards. You could run for Mayor even, with the kind of publicity you’ve got in the media. Not to mention your money.”

“Money is irrelevant,” Oswald snapped. His eyes slid away, glaring at something behind Ed.

“Add to the fact that I doubt you have a girlfriend hanging off your arm, forcing you to come to this thing,” Ed stated, his stupid mouth speaking stupid words without permission.

“So that’s why you came?” Oswald chuckled, bitter like dark chocolate. “A girlfriend? Well, don’t times change?”

_(F-fuck, Oswald.)_

“What do you mean by that?” Ed asked, heart in his throat, back straightening in order to further impose their height difference.

_(Why do you only swear with me?)_

_(Guess you just bring out the worst in people.)_

_(The worst in you, you mean.)_

_(Same difference, right?)_

_(Not according to them.)_

_(Just shut up and kiss me again.)_

“Doesn’t matter,” Oswald mumbled. _(It does matter. But Ed can’t tell him that without telling him why.)_ “So, what do you do? Since you know so much about me.”

Ed ignored the jibe. “I work at the GCPD as forensic crime scene investigator.”

“Really?” Oswald chuckled again. “You’ve seen even more of my work than the average person, then.”

“Probably.”

Oswald pursed his lips, shaking his head. “Pretend I didn’t say anything. It’s this cheap party wine, it likes to spin all sorts of lies.”

“I’ll pretend later. But, for now, I know,” Ed smiled. It felt foreign on his face, but also a little nostalgic. Perhaps the expression had gone away to fight its battles and had now returned safely home. “Not that I’m surprised.”

“Well, I wouldn’t have been surprised if you were on the same side of things as I am.”

_(O-Oswald, th-there’s b-blood, a-and mother can’t - won’t stop s-screaming, and I **can’t-)**_

_(Edward? What’s happened, what’s wrong?)_

_(I did a bad thing, Oswald.)_

“This is Gotham, after all.” Oswald gestured with his cane around the dull coloured walls the party planners had tried so desperately to hide with paper decorations and coloured lights.

They didn’t look at each other, but they both knew.

“So…” Oswald clicked his tongue, and it popped like old time cola cans on a warm summer’s day.

_(Oh, Ed, you’ve gone and spilt it everywhere.)_

_(‘Guess you’re gonna have to lick it off me then.)_

_(Come here.)_

“Where’s your girlfriend?”

“Over there.” Ed turned around 180°, pointed out the cute redhead girl with the index finger not belonging to his hand holding the cup. “Her name’s Kristen.” She was still talking the same man she’d been talking to ten minutes ago. Ed hadn’t recognised him at all, still didn’t, but when Ed had walked inside, he’d greeted them like old friends. 

Some people were barely tolerable. Kristen seemed to like barely tolerable people.

“She’s nice,” Oswald stated blandly. He didn’t even try to hide the lie as he stared Ed down with a bitter smile. “Kinda seems like what you’d be like if you were a girl.”

“She’s not as smart as me,” Ed told him, biting his lip at the treacherous words. He could never just shut up. “Women are supposed to be smarter.”

“What makes you think she’s not?” Oswald asked, unabashed curiosity painting his features. Ed liked that expression. It looked good on him.

_(Oh. So that’s what that looks like.)_

_(What? You’ve never killed a bird before?)_

_(Most people have never killed a bird before, Ed.)_

_(Oh? So, it’s…)_

_(Don’t worry Ed. No one cares if you’re not normal.)_

_(Good.)_

“She likes men she can be afraid of,” Ed told him because it was the truth. “That’s why she wouldn’t go out with me. In the beginning. She went out with assholes instead.”

Oswald raised his eyebrows. “Swearing, Ed? Really?”

“You bring it out of me.” Silence settled as they both pretend they weren’t really looking at the floor.

“So what did you do?” Oswald asked, picking up the fishing-wire line of the conversation. “To get her to go out with you?”

“Lot’s of things,” Ed told him. “I’m unsure which one convinced her, though.”

“Tell me.”

_(I had a nightmare, Ozzie.)_

_(Tell me.)_

“I filed her cabinets. Brought her gifts - flowers, watermelon, a cupcake with a bullet in it, that kind of thing.” 

Oswald snorted.

“What?”

“It’s just, I, uh, get the joke. A beautiful woman is dangerous and all that.”

Ed found himself smiling again, although it was more of a grin this time. “She didn’t seem to feel the same way. But I’m glad you saw.”

_(You see everything.)_

“Continue.”

“Oh, yes, well, I-I comforted her. Saved her life this one time. That one was a real winner, you should try it.”

“I’m not in the business of trying to get myself a girlfriend, Ed,” he spoke it a little too sharply, enough to draw just a trickle of blood.

“R-right.”

“Or any partner as a matter of fact.” Oswald was glaring again before he rolled his eyes and waved at the air. “Continue.”

“I also got rid of the other men,” Ed stated, keeping his expression very very blank. “It was easier without the competition. Those idiots didn’t deserve her anyway.”

“I see,” Oswald stated. He already knew enough about Ed as it was, adding another thing on top wouldn’t do much harm. Another body in the grave-pile.

“So, tell me, _Ed_ ,” Oswald blinked at him. “Are you happy?”

_(Fuck you, Edward Nygma. Fuck you for leaving me.)_

_(I have to go. I can’t very well stay, what if they find out?)_

“Fuck you, Oswald,” Ed pretended to knock back the last swallow of his drink. There was nothing in it but droplets and air. But it did good to make Oswald think he was drunk. Maybe he’d get disgusted enough to leave him alone.

“I mean, if you really want to,” Oswald mumbled quietly.

“Sorry, what was that?” Ed asked, sure he’d heard incorrectly. He was doing a lot of that lately.

“Doesn’t matter,” Oswald stated. “Still, are you really happy?” Ed glared, his hand curling into whatever bruises were already there. “I mean. With you over here, talking to _me_ , while she’s on the other side of the room, flirting with some other guy, and-

Ed stepped forward, invading Oswald’s space as if it belonged to him again.

_(You’re mine.)_

_(You’re mine as well.)_

“Watch yourself, Oswald, don’t go doing anything you’ll regret.”

“What, like you did?”

Ed’s third knuckle cracked.

“Alright, that’s it, you’re coming with me.” Ed snatched him by the wrist, ignored his undignified squawk, lead him to the men's bathroom with long, focused strides.

“The bathroom, Ed, really? What are we, a pack of teenage girls?” Oswald sniped, struggling to keep apace with Ed due to his leg.

“We need a room with a lock on it, and I didn’t bring my lockpicks with me to find a classroom,” Ed stated, pushing Oswald inside before turning to lock the door behind him. He quickly checked that all the stalls were empty before, finally, he could relax. He turned back to Oswald and mustered a glare.

“Look at us, alone again,” Oswald sang, leaning back against the sinks tiredly. “Just like old times.”

“Stop it,” Ed snapped.

“Stop what?” Oswald asked, smiling even as his eyes burned with fury. “Stop telling the truth? Would you rather I lied, Edward? Would you rather I go out there and tell your girlfriend how her man and I were ‘old friends’ back in the day, how nice it is to see her, what a lovely couple you make.” Oswald spat. “Because I’m guessing you don’t want her to know just quickly you would get on your knees if I asked, or beg me to fuck you against the wall. You couldn’t very well go on playing picket-fence with her after that.”

“Shut up, Oswald,” Ed told him. It was quiet, though.

“Tell me, is sex with her as good as it was with me. Is she sweet and nice? Does she tell you that you can have her in any way you please? Or does she give you what you really want?” Oswald stepped away from the sinks, eyes locked with Ed’s. “Does she press you against the sheets, indulge you in your little BDSM fantasies because when you told her you trusted her, you weren’t _actually_ lying?”

“ **Shut up** , Oswald!” Ed yelled. Oswald went quiet, still glaring. Ed stepped forward, but it wasn’t a threat. It was an approach. “Look, whatever you want to say, just say it now. Then we’ll bury this stupid hatchet so I can go back to my life without-” _without thinking about you all the time_ “without this stupid grudge going on.”

Oswald crossed his arms. It was achingly familiar. “Fine. Let’s go then.”

Ed nodded. “You start.”

“You left me,” Oswald began. It was colder than Ed had imagined he’d say it. Perhaps Oswald had learnt a few things since last he saw him. “I helped you with everything, even your fucking murder, and then you _left_.”

_(It’s done.)_

_(Thank you.) (Will you... hold my hand?)_

_(I’d hold your hand forever if you’d let me.)_

“You acted like what we had was nothing even though you were the one good thing I had apart from mother. And when I came to find you, you told me it was _my_ fault. That _I_ sent you away, that I’d practically held the knife up to your father’s throat. It fucking killed me, Edward.”

Ed took a deep breath. “You finished?”

Oswald nodded.

“Okay. I saw you. With Jim Gordon, at the house party.” Ed let it roll off his tongue flat. Like he didn’t care. _(He did.)_

“That was truth or dare, _Ed_.”

“I always knew you liked him, and _shut up_ , it’s my turn to speak,” Ed glared and breathed deep. “I work with him you know. He’s one of our homicide detectives.”

“Oh.” Oswald raised his eyebrows; curious “How long?”

“A couple months,” Ed answered, watching him closely.

“I’m surprised he’s still alive.”

“I’ve imagined killing him countless times before, but I have something else in mind for him. He could prove useful one day.” Ed smirked. “Of course, you already know that. You talk to him. I know. He talks about you. Doesn’t seem to like you as much you like him.” Ed gritted his teeth. “He’s an idiot.”

“Does he recognize you?” Oswald questioned.

“No. He looks at me sometimes, like he’s trying to work it out, but I’ve always given him nothing and he does it less and less, now. Anyway, we’re getting off track,” Ed cleared his throat. “You were the one who insisted I did something about my dad, _you_ were the one he was threatening with physical assault, the reason he was so mad at me all the time. If I hadn’t been dating a boy-”

“Oh, he hit you before we met, and you know it,” Oswald spat. “At least the second time.”

“You’re the reason it got worse,” Ed replied without fault. They looked at each other. Oswald seemed annoyed.

“Honestly, Ed, if you seriously think that your so-called ‘reasoning’ excuses _anything_ you’ve-”

“I came back,” Ed’s heart thumped in his ears. He wished he had something to do with his hands, some gum he could chew on. “I came back after I’d left, before you came up. I came back and I saw you two together. Kissing, and whatever else.”

Oswald blinked at him.

“I knew.”

Oswald smiled. “Saw that too, did you. You must think you’re so smart.”

“I don’t think, I know,” Ed stated.

“I was drunk, _Ed_. Did you really think I’d want to be sober for a minute after you left?” Oswald spat again, furious. “I was drunk and I saw him with his fucking slicked-back hair and the cardigan his mother had forced him to wear, and I thought _‘there he is, my man, my Edward, come back to save me from this hell’_ and I fucking kissed you because I _knew_ that you’d come back, that you wouldn’t really leave. But it was him. Just him.” Oswald shook his head. “He pushed me away, told me I was drunk and seeing things. Said he’d look after me, but wouldn’t play games with other boys’ hearts.”

Ed felt a lump in his throat. His eyes burnt, “B-but, I was there. I was _there,_ and if you hadn’t-”

Oswald chuckled. “Funny that if one of us screws up, the other ends up screwing up, too.”

“I loved you, Oswald,” Ed said, a shock to the room. It wasn’t new information, but it had been a while since he’d said those words and meant them. “I loved you. I would never have hurt you if you hadn’t hurt me first.”

“Well, I guess that’s both out problems; fighting fire with fire,” Oswald clicked his tongue. “We both got burnt.”

“I missed you, Oswald,” Ed stated, eyeing him. He felt lonely.

“I missed you too.” Half of Oswald’s lip lifted up; a sad attempt at an expression neither of them were particularly familiar with.

Ed took a deep breath, pinching his lips tight.

_(One kiss. Shared between friends. We’ll see where it goes.)_

_(H-how was that?)_

_(Shut up and do it again.)_

_(Does this make us-)_

_(Boyfriends? Maybe.)_

_(I was going to say gay.)_

_(Well, who gives a shit about that?)_

“Will you do something for me?” Ed asked.

Oswald hummed noncommittally.

“Will you kiss me? I think I’ve… forgotten what it feels like.” Ed bit his lip. “I don’t want to forget again.”

Oswald hummed again, clearly deliberating. Ed pouted, widening his eyes. “Put that fucking puppy face away, I hate that, it was never as good as mine,” Oswald laughed, reaching and pushing Ed’s shoulder. “Fine. One kiss. Shared between friends.” Oswald clicked his tongue. “We’ll see where it goes.”

Ed nodded, smiling, his stomach already doing somersaults in anticipation of what was to come. “Are you going to pull me in again?”

Oswald rolled his eyes. “Isn’t that how it always goes?”

Two strong hands grabbed the lapels of Ed’s mandatory suit jacket and pulled him into Oswald’s space. They kissed. Short. Oswald pulled away.

“What was that?” Ed asked, annoyed.

“Just wanted to see your fucking face,” Oswald laughed. Ed grinned too, and they were kissing again, properly this time, with Ed’s tongue flicking out to run gently across Oswald’s bottom lip whilst Oswald’s boldly stretched out, exploring Ed’s Twenty-seven-year-old tongue, smoothing over his palate. Ed made a sound almost like a purr and Oswald giggled. Ed had forgotten he could make that sound, forgotten to look out for it. He hoped he’d remember next time.

If there was a next time.

Ed wanted a next time.

“More,” he breathed, parting their lips.

“Fuck, sure,” Oswald conceded, removing his jacket to give himself more mobility before delving back in, hands roaming, one pushing up into Ed’s slicked hair without caring, the other roaming Ed's back, over the suit, before reaching down and slipping beneath it. It burnt hot on his back, warming him, and it took a moment for Ed to remember where it was he should put his own hands again, fitting them snugly against Oswald’s hips, pulling him a little closer.

“Dangerous territory,” Oswald pulled back just far enough to mutter, Ed tasting the words on his lips.

“Who gives a fuck?”

“Look-it: good little Eddie-boy, swearing like a sailor,” Oswald sang before pulling him in again, teeth in the flesh of his lip.

“You bring-”

“Bring it out of you, I know, I remember,” Oswald chuckled. “At least someone does.”

“Oy.” Ed pinched his side. Oswald grumbled.

“Hey, I thought that was my role.”

“It’s been a few years, I’ve branched out,” Ed told him. “Can barely remember how to submit.”

Oswald grinned. “Guess I’ll have to remind you, then.” He leaned in close, dangerous, his body pressed hard against Ed’s, holding them together by a hand on his back. “What shall it be?” Oswald whispered. “A great fuck against the door for everyone else to hear? In case any of that lot forgot as well?”

Ed’s lips pinched together. “Better not. You know embarrassment never turned me on.”

“I was going for exhibitionism, but I see your point,” Oswald agreed. “Okay, plan B, then?” Oswal reversed their positions, turning so that Ed was instead pressed against the sinks. “Hop up.” Ed obeyed. “Let me give you something you’ll remember.”

Ed hissed, the anticipation enough to make his cock twitch and slightly lengthen.

“What are the rules?” he asked, excited.

“No moving,” Oswald instructed. “You get one hand, but it stays on my shoulder.” Ed nodded his understanding. “No shouting or loud noises. In fact; no talking unless it’s swearing or my name. Or stop, of course.”

Ed giggled, nodding again.

“I’ve fucking missed this, Ed,” Oswald admitted in what seemed like a breath he’d been holding for a long time. 

“I’ve missed this too.” Oswald grinned again and reached to undo Ed’s belt. 

“How the hell do I-” Ed reached down, opening it. “-Thanks.” Oswald made quick work of his trousers, instructing Ed to lift his hips up to help get them down his thighs.

“Would you look at that,” Oswald pulled on one of Ed’s leg hairs and Ed hissed. “You’re a man now.”

“Shut up.”

“Not that I’m complaining.” Oswald stroked Ed through his boxer briefs, Ed biting his lip and struggling to keep his hands in place.

“O-Os-” Ed gasped, muscles tightening and locking as he resisted with all his might the urge to pump his hips up.

“Go on,” Oswald whispered, leaning in. “Say it.” He placed a kiss against the skin of Ed’s throat and Ed moaned.

“Fuck, Oswald.”

“Like I could forget you love the neck.” Oswald bit him there, softly, and Ed gasped.

“O-Oswald.”

“Good boy, Eddie.” Ed shook, thighs quaking. Oswald directed him to lift his hips again, pulling his underwear down.

Ed supposed he looked a bit different now. He wasn’t a teenager anymore, wasn’t lusting after Oswald’s touch five times a day. He’d matured.

“Gorgeous,” Oswald breathed. Ed’s heart stuttered. He’d missed this, missed the compliments. Normally, he was the one forced to dole them out, to make new friends, to keep people smiling. He’d forgotten how good it felt to hear someone else say it, and _mean_ it.

“Are you ready?” Ed nodded vigorously. “Good.” Oswald leant down.

Fuck, Ed had forgotten this too.

Ed had forgotten the way Oswald would take the tip of his cock in his mouth, suck it like he loved that taste, eyes glancing up through his eyelashes at Ed, as if to say ‘I know you want more, but I love this part. We’ll get to the rest soon though, I promise’.

Ed had forgotten the way Oswald could smirk around Ed’s length, eyes flashing, before he took him all the way down. 

Oswald jerked backwards, coughing a little and wiping his mouth. “Sorry,” he croaked. “It’s been a while.”

“I don’t care,” Ed told him, carelessly breaking the rule. Oswald didn’t seem to mind.

“Keep still,” he warned before diving back in, sucking a kiss against Ed’s shaft and tonguing the slit.

“Fuck, Oswald,” Ed swore, biting his lip hard. Oswald’s eyes smiled up at him. “I missed you.”

Oswald blinked slowly; I missed you too.

_(I’ll miss you.)_

_(I’ll miss you, too.)_

Ed’s grip on Oswald’s shoulder tightened, his thighs tensing. He couldn’t watch anymore, his eyes cast upward to avoid the agonising beauty of Oswald’s mouth on his cock, freshly styled raven hair bobbing with his movements. Ed’s teeth were biting hard into his lip, enough to draw blood, so he quickly bit his tongue instead, if only to avoid the marks. Soft grunts still leaked through, Ed struggling to keep quiet.

_**Bang, bang, bang.** _

“Huh?” Ed and Oswald’s heads snapped to the door, eyes wide as they waited for something to happen.

“Why is this door locked?” someone grumbled loudly.

Ed opened his mouth to respond, but Oswald’s hand shot out to cover his mouth. Ed’s breath stuttered, jaw shifting in the hold. He’d forgotten how much he loved it when Oswald wanted him to be quiet.

Eventually, the man seemed to walk away.

Oswald’s eyes turned back to Ed. “Do you want to stop?”

Ed shook his head, chest heaving: No.

“Okay.” Oswald stood, removing his hand and leaning in close, lips pressing together. Soft, first. Firm and desperate, second. “Keep quiet,” Oswald reminded him in a whisper, before the sound of him undoing his belt and zipper greeted Ed’s ears.

Oswald leaned in further, opening the top two buttons on Ed’s shirt to run his tongue along his collarbone. Ed sighed, knees spreading to let Oswald in even closer. Oswald seemed to take advantage, a hand wrapping around both their cocks, pressing them close, rubbing together.

“O-oh,” Ed breathed, eyelashes fluttering as the ceiling blurred.

“I bet she can’t do this with you,” Oswald whispered. Ed chose to ignore him, shifting his hips up into Oswald’s grasp.

“Uh, uh, uh,” Oswald shook his head. “Don’t go breaking the rules now, little Eddie.” Ed shook, breaths coming quick. “You want to be a good boy, don’t you?”

“Y-yes,” Ed breathed, struggling to keep it quiet.

Oswald hummed, pleased, scraping his teeth over Ed’s neck. Ed moaned, shuddering and trying to blink away his blurry vision.

“You’re close, aren’t you?” Oswald asked, sounding smug. Ed didn’t care. Oswald had the right to be smug.

“Uh-huh.”

“Wait.” Oswald paused to lick a stripe up his palm before reaching down again, his breaths huffing wetly against Ed’s skin. Ed whined as Oswald wrapped his hand around them again, the firm grip bringing him closer to the edge.

“What’s my name, Edward?” Oswald asked, another hot kiss pressing against Ed’s skin.

“O-Oswald,” Ed shuddered, hips twitching. Oswald didn’t stop this time.

“Again?”

“Oswald,” Ed moaned, unable to tamp it down as his skin dragged against Oswald’s deliciously.

“Again?”

“Oswald,” Ed repeated, head falling back further as Oswald bit into his skin.

“Don’t you dare forget it,” Oswald growled, grip almost too tight.

“O-Oswald I-I’m gonna-” Ed shuddered, hips stuttering.

“Go ahead,” Oswald said. “You have my permission.”

Ed came with half a scream, quickly muffled by Oswald’s hand clamping over his mouth, vision whiting out as everything turned to TV static.

“Fuck, I love watching you lose control,” Oswald breathed in his hair.

“You too,” Ed pleaded. He couldn’t bear to be the only sinner here. “Please.”

“Fuck, yes.” Oswald pumped his fist, kisses trailing down Ed’s neck: blissful.

Oswald came with a barely restrained cry, and Ed recorded it all with the movement of his eyes and the ringing in his ears.

As Oswald calmed, Ed felt his own muscles grow tight, unsure what to do, what would happen next. Surely there was a proper way to proceed in a situation such as this. Ed just had to find the right words to say, or-or _do_. It couldn’t be that difficult, surely?

“Ed.” Ed looked up to meet Oswald’s warm gaze. At least Ed knew he didn’t hate him anymore. “Let me…”

Ed nodded, closing his eyes as Oswald wiped them both clean with some paper towels and whatever else he’d found.

“Here, let me fix your hair.” Ed conceded by bending forward to give Oswald room to work. Oswald wetted his fingers in the sink before smoothing Ed’s hair back to his previous style. “What about me?” he asked.

“Your hair is fine,” Ed told him, swallowing thickly. “Perfect, really.”

“Why, thank you.” Oswald placed a flattered hand against his chest. “Let me, uh, help you with your clothes.”

Ed nodded, hopping down from his perch, and between the two of them, they got both of their clothes back into the semblance of order.

Oswald nodded to himself. Almost soldier-like. “Now, are you ready?”

Ed’s throat was dry. “Ready for what?”

Oswald smiled: bitter. “We can’t hide in here forever, Edward. You still have a girlfriend out there, waiting for you.”

Oh. Kristen. Right.

“What will you do?” Ed asked, watching him closely.

“Oh, I think it’s about time I head back,” Oswald huffed. “A criminal empire doesn’t run itself.”

“Right,” Ed nodded. “I’ll be seeing you then.”

Oswald smiled, shaking his head. “No, you won’t.” He began walking away.

Ed bit his lip, his heart beating just a bit too fast. “In that case…” he grabbed a hold of Oswald's arm, pulling him back into his space and pressing their lips together; bruising and insistent.

“What was that for?” Oswald gasped as it ended. Like he had to ask.

“I don’t want _you_ to forget either,” Ed told him.

Oswald’s lips pressed together, his eyes seeming to search Ed’s for something. “We have to go, Ed.”

Ed’s eyes lowered to Oswald’s chest. He held his breath and then released it. “Yeah. I know.”

Oswald nodded, turning away. Ed stared at his back for a moment before following behind, unlocking the bathroom door for him and following him outside. He looked out across the room, searching.

Kristen’s head turned, eyes lighting up as she saw him… with Oswald.

Kristen was right in front of them in seconds.

“Oh, Eddie, there you are,” she gushed, eyes and voice bright. Fake. Ed’s nails dented his hands. “And who’s this.”

Ed opened his mouth to speak. Nothing came out.

Kristen frowned, cocking her head at him in confusion.

“Oswald Cobblepot,” Oswald cut in, smiling blandly, sticking his hand out.

“Well, hello there,” Kristen giggled, taking his hand to shake. Her brow furrowed as she looked him up and down. “You seem… familiar.”

“I get that a lot,” Oswald told her, his barking laugh just a little too sharp.

“So,” Kristen giggled again, eyes shooting to Ed then back again. “How do you know Eddie?”

Oswald smiled; bitter. “Ed and I are _old friends_.”

Ed’s heart thumped.

“Hey, Oswald,” Ed began, voice choked. “Didn’t you say you had to leave?”

Oswald smiled again. Ed wondered what it would take to make the expression genuine. “I did. Thank you, Edward.”

Oswald turned to leave.

“Wait,” Kristen piped up, placing a hand on Oswald’s shoulder. He turned. “Maybe you should come to dinner sometime? Since you and Eddie are such good friends.”

Oswald smiled. “I’d love to.”

Edward blanched. Why did bad things happen to good people?

“We could meet at Eddie’s. I’ll give you my number and we can arrange a time. Sound’s good?”

Oswald’s eyes met Ed’s. “Yeah. Sounds good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued soon, hopefully. As always, any and all Kudos/Comments are greatly appreciated :) Have a nice October. I wish October was Autumn in New Zealand, but it's actually spring. Oh well, only six months until the glorious grey and orange :D


	2. Well, This is Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awkward dinner party never leads to good things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I was meant to have this finished much earlier, but due to unfortunate circumstances, I had to take a break from writing for a little bit. I'm back, though, so I hope this new chapter keeps you happy! I know where I want to go with this, now, so the next update shouldn't be far along.
> 
> (Also: As a side-note, I don't necessarily share Oswald's opinion on Ed's outfit, I just think that's what Oswald's opinion would be in this situation)
> 
> And, yes, it is currently 3:07 in the morning. I stayed up late to edit.

“Are you excited?”

Ed blinked. His reflection blinked back. What a copycat.

“Eddie?”

“Sorry,” Ed coughed, turning to call back into the main room. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m excited.” He finished wiping his face clean, sighing at his reflection. It sighed back. Copycat.

“You don’t sound excited,” Kristen replied, her voice growing near as she peered in through the doorway. “Is something wrong?”

“No,” Ed shook his head, turning to smile at her. “Nothing’s wrong.”

“Good,” Kristen smiled. “He’ll be here in an hour or so, so get dressed. And remember, I have to leave before nine if I’m going to have enough sleep for my early shift tomorrow.”

“Yep, I’ll remind you,” Ed nodded, moving past her into the main room.

“Wear the dark wash jeans with your green blazer, and don’t bother with a tie,” Kristen called from the bathroom, the sink running. “And find a white T-shirt, I’m sure there’s one in your wardrobe somewhere.”

“Right.” Ed blinked rapidly as he processed the information, reaching for the blazer in the closet.

”And I expect you to wear your nice, black leather shoes, and nothing less. There’s no reason not to look classy.” No reason at all.

Also: That was a fucking double-negative.

“Right.” He changed, pressing his lips together as he looked down at his outfit, clinging to him despite his perpetually skinny bones. It wasn’t something he would have chosen for himself but, knowing Kristen, it was most likely fashionable. At least she’d respected his choice to wear green.

The timer on the oven beeped, grabbing Ed’s attention.

“Hey, can you get the lasagna out of the oven for me?” Kristen called from the bathroom.

“Lasagna?” Ed questioned, walking into the kitchen to open the oven door. A mix of cheese pasta and tomato mince wafted out, Ed taking in the scent as he inhaled deeply. Still… “I thought you said you were making the chicken.”

“I was, but I changed my mind. I didn’t think the chicken would be fancy enough.”

“And lasagna is?” Ed questioned, rolling his eyes as he gathered the oven mitts. Who was _she_ to decide what was and wasn’t ‘fancy enough’ for Oswald? She didn’t even know him. Ed had watched the man lick warm cola off of Ed's own chest and drink vodka from the bottle. Why would Oswald care about getting served lemon chicken by _his_ girlfriend?

“Ouch,” Ed yelped, pulling his hand away from the dish quickly to blow on it.

“You’re supposed to use gloves with that, silly,” Kristen called cheerily, still in the _freaking_ bathroom. Ed glared at the door, curling his fingers protectively around his palm.

“I did, I’m not an idiot,” he bit. “They just slipped, that’s all.” Ed sighed, closing his eyes and holding his breath for a moment before releasing it. He walked to the faucet, turning the tap on to run his hand under. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to… say it like that.” He did fucking mean it. He hoped it stung.

“It’s alright,” Kristen replied hollowly. “I’m done in here, anyway.”

Ed turned his head, watching Kristen walk into the room, her hair pinned up and lips smeared red, dress flowing just past her knees. It looked similar to the one his mother once wore. Add a few blood splotches and there she was.

“Where did you get that dress?” he asked, looking her up and down twice.

“Oh, I got it a while ago,” Kristen dismissed with a nonchalant wave of her hand. “I’ve been saving it.”

“Saving it for what?” Ed questioned, trying to turn more as she walked into the kitchen behind him without removing his hand from the water stream.

Kristen sighed. “For something like this.”

“Why would you even think-” Ed began.

“What is this, twenty questions?” Kristen shouted. Ed blinked, quiet. His hand stung enough that he didn’t need anything else.

The system by the door buzzed and both their heads turned.

“Look,” Kristen began, her face breaking out into a wide, glittering smile. “Our _guest_ is here. I’ll go invite him up.”

“Fine,” Ed agreed quietly, turning back to the sink. Kristen’s heels clicked over the wooden floor. Who the hell wore heels to a three-person dinner party anyway?

“Come on up! We’re on the third floor.”

Ed took his hand out from beneath the water, shaking it twice before gently wiping it dry with a hand towel. It didn’t seem that bad, and the ten-minute-rule was overkill anyhow.

Ed turned to see Kristen smiling at him brightly. “What?” he questioned bluntly.

“Nothing,” she shrugged, tucking a loose hair behind her ear. “I just think this is going to be fun.”

Ed eyed her for a moment before plastering on his own fake smile, guessing that was what she was looking for. “Yeah, this… this will be fun.”

“Good.” Kristen smiled.

Perhaps she was right in some way. Perhaps this dinner would be a way to assure Oswald that everything was normal, that Ed could survive without him. There was a reason Kristen was his girlfriend. Ed had found the embodiment of _perfection_. It was time for Oswald to move on and find the same.

Ed looked up at the sound of something metal knocking against the door.

“Don’t worry, honey,” Kristen assured him, syrupy sweet. “I’ll get it.” She floated to the door on her perfect set of heels, sliding it open. Ed watched from the kitchen, not sure how to proceed.

“Oswald,” Kristen purred, taking Oswald’s elbow to drag him inside. “Welcome. I hope the drive was pleasant.”

Oswald raised an amused eyebrow at her. “It was, yes.”

Kristen turned to place a bottle of wine that had presumably been in Oswald’s hand on the table. She turned back to place a kiss on both of Oswald’s cheeks, her hand resting on his shoulder.

Ed’s fingernails curled into the burn mark. It was almost enough.

He didn’t know what Oswald’s expression was, but in Ed’s mind, it was something awkward or uncomfortable or maybe outright affronted.

To Ed’s disappointment, Oswald appeared to return the sentiment with a low chuckle, Kristen giggling as well.

“Oswald,” Ed interrupted quickly, just to get them to _stop_. “It’s nice to see you again.” He walked towards him, keeping their gazes locked as he extended his hand, keeping Oswald’s attention on _him_.

“Of course,” Oswald chuckled again. Ed was sure it was more genuine this time, because it couldn’t have been genuine at all with Kristen, and Ed was an expert at making Oswald laugh. Kristen wasn’t an expert at anything. Except being normal, he supposed. “Anything for my _old friend._ ”

Ed glared, trying to communicate that Oswald needed to stop laying those words down so thick, he was being so fucking obvious for God’s sake.

“I hope you’re hungry,” Kristen piped up, reminding Ed to actually let go of Oswald’s hand as she made her way into the kitchen. “I’ve made lasagna.”

“Lasagna sounds lovely,” Oswald replied, tapping his cane against the ground. Edward turned to lead Oswald to the dining table, catching Kristen triumphant grin. He gritted his teeth and hoped it looked enough like a smile in itself. He was a hundred percent sure Oswald would have said the same if she’d stuck to lemon chicken, anyway.

“It’s funny,” Kristen giggled as she brought her and Oswald’s plates over, heading back to the kitchen for Ed’s. “I had to buy all the ingredients in. Dear Eddie had absolutely nothing in his cupboard, silly thing.”

Oswald chuckled in response, and that just wouldn’t do.

“I have plenty in my cupboards,” Ed told her. “It’s not my fault if none of them are the ingredients for lasagna.”

“Yes, dear, your diet of half empty lime crisps, honey oats and salted peanuts wouldn’t have made a very good lasagna at all,” Kristen replied breezily, heading back one more time and returning with three wine glasses clutched in her hands. Oswald laughed again, harder.

Ed set his fists on the table, both sets of nails digging into the flesh of his palms. The burn stung sharper; unbalanced and uneven.

“Oh, Eddie,” Kristen giggled, reaching and placing her hand over one of Ed’s fists. “I’m only teasing.”

Ed held his breath and then released it, summoning a bright smile. “Of course, you were.”

Kristen gestured for everyone to eat, and they complied, forks sinking into the lasagna slowly.

“It’s a lovely view you have here,” Oswald mentioned, seemingly to fill the silence.

Ed opened his mouth to respond, but Kristen got there first. “Oh yes, Eddie is very lucky to live here.”

Oswald glanced around the room, a curious expression on his face. “Reminds me of his college dorm room, actually.”

Ed gulped.

“Oh?” Kristen laughed, speering some pasta onto her fork for her to chew thoughtfully. Ed’s hands clenched again, his own fork threatening to bend as he shoved another piece into his mouth. “So you two went to the same college as well? How interesting!”

“Oh, no, I only saw his dorm once.” Ed bit his tongue, teeth digging into tight flesh. Another bite. “Just a visit before we parted ways.”

“Oh,” Kristen smiled, taking a bite off her fork.

“I never went to college myself,” Oswald admitted, taking a moment to chew his own food. “I didn’t really need one, I already had a job lined up by then.”

“Really?” Kristen asked.

“Something small, but it promised higher ground soon enough,” Oswald continued vaguely. “Funnily enough, Ed was supposed to stay in Gotham too. He changed his mind last minute and went to another school instead.”

“ _Really?_ ” Kristen asked, voice rising with her blatant interest. “Why was that, Edward?”

Ed twisted his fork back and forth in his hands, resisting the urge to scowl again. “I was offered a scholarship. A deal hard to refuse.”

“Really?” Kristen asked, frowning and cocking her head, feigning confusion. “I recall you saying you were up to your ears in student loans - that you were struggling to keep afloat.”

Ed pursed his lips. “It was a prestigious school. The scholarship barely made a dent.”

“Some deal, that was,” Kristen muttered. Ed’s hands clenched harder. He turned his gaze back to Oswald who was watching the exchange with a smirk.

“How do you like the lasagna, Oswald?” Ed asked sharply.

“It’s very good, thank you,” Oswald responded, shovelling another piece into his mouth as if in a demonstration.

Kristen smiled again.

“I never got a chance to ask you at the party,” Ed began, cutting out another piece on his plate. “How exactly was it that you ended up with a cane?”

“Edward!” Kristen gasped. “That’s hardly an appropriate question!” Ed scowled; fuck it. What would she know, anyway? This barely scratched the surface of weird, inappropriate questions he’d asked Oswald as a child.

“Oh no, it’s alright, I don’t mind sharing,” Oswald stated. Ed grinned at Kristen: _See_. She nodded in response, not even remotely moved by his victory. “I had an employer not too long ago. She said she valued loyalty above all else. Well, one day, I found out she was doing something quite terrible.” Oswald nodded to himself, wide-eyed and innocent. “Illegal business, it was. So, naturally, I told the police.” Ed rolled his eyes. He knew Oswald too Goddamn well, had watched him wash a man’s blood off his hands before helping Ed do the same. He’d only ever talk to the police if he had an ulterior motive of his own. “Of course, my boss was very displeased when she found out.” Oswald continued sadly. “Bashed my leg in with one of her chairs, then tried to kill me.”

“Oh, no!” Kristen gasped, reaching out to take his hand. “How horrible!”

Oswald smiled, accepting the gesture almost _gratefully_ , the fibber. “Alas, it never healed properly and now my leg is stuck this way.”

“ _Really?_ ” It was Ed’s turn to ask, gaze falling to where Oswald’s leg _just_ peaked out from beneath the table. “You must have all kinds of scar tissue down there. How fascinating.”

“Perhaps I can show you sometime,” Oswald offered lightly. Ed looked up, their gazes meeting raptly. _Dangerous territory_.

“Anyway,” Kristen sang, her dancing fork directing the attention back to her. “You still haven’t told me how you two met. And I’m just _dying_ to hear the story.”

“Oh.” Ed glanced to Oswald, both of them stewing for a moment.

“It was grade school,” Oswald began. 

_(Hi, I’m Ed.)_

_(I’m Oswald.)_

“Ed’s family were in Gotham for a few months-”

_(I love Gotham. Everything’s so much better here; the people, the food.)_

_(I love Gotham, too.)_

“So they enrolled Ed in the only school which would let him in for that period of time.” 

_(Daddy is so mean and unfair. I wish I could stay.)_

_(I wish you could stay, too.)_

“And then, he, well… Left.”

Ed’s eyes stayed staring at the table, nails scratching against the underside.

“More specifically,” Kristen insisted, leaning forward in her chair with hands spread-eagled over the surface of the table - lasagna forgotten. Ed eyed her nervously. “I want to know the details, where, when, why you became friends in the first place.”

_(You’re fun, will you hold my hand?)_

“Uh, Ed?” Oswald prompted.

“Mmm?” Ed didn’t look up.

Oswald’s fingernails clicked against the surface of the table, patient, until the moment Ed relented and looked up. “You do remember, don’t you?”

“Of course, I fu-” Ed gritted his teeth, side-eyeing Kristen for a moment. It wasn’t his fault; Oswald brought it out in him. “Of course, I remember.”

Kristen grinned, wide, showing all her teeth. “Go on, then.”

“Uh, right,” Ed cleared his throat. “W-we met at grade school-”

“Yeah, I got that bit,” Kristen interrupted brightly, chin resting on the palm of her hand just to add to her overall eager expression.

Ed bit his tongue hard, then smiled and continued. “We were desk mates. It was closer to the end of the year, so it was the best chance I had at making friends. I introduced myself, he replied. That’s it.”

“Yes, but _why_?” Kristen pressed, hands spread wide, eyes flashing upwards as if she was questioning God Himself. Ed wondered if God would reply to save him from having to.

“Why does anyone do anything, Kristen?” He replied, biting his tongue to taste the sharpness at the end of it.

_(You’re fun, will you hold my hand?)_

“We just talked a lot,” Ed shrugged, a bit too stiff. 

_(Oh. So that’s what that looks like.)_

_(What? You’ve never killed a bird before?)_

_(Most people have never killed a bird before, Ed.)_

_(Oh? So, it’s…)_

_(Don’t worry Ed. No one cares if you’re not normal.)_

“I went to his place when my house was empty, or when I wanted to… escape.”

“So,” Kristen’s head turned sharply, her attention snapping back to Oswald for the moment. “Grade school to high school, how did _that_ happen, huh?”

“My dad got another job, later on, in Gotham - a little more permanent. Long enough to last the tail end of Junior year, then Senior. After that, it didn’t really matter because I’d be in college anyway.”

“Yes, dear,” Kristen agreed, eyes still on Oswald. “So, I’m guessing you two just picked up right where you left off.”

_(I didn’t think you’d remember me.)_

_(Are you fucking kidding? Like I could forget the guy who snapped a bird’s neck without blinking an eye.)_

_(I hope that’s not all you remember of me.)_

_(It isn’t.)_

Ed watched Oswald as he eyed Kristen, a curious expression on his face like he was slowly working her out, peeling back the layers of red lipstick and the pleats of her dress to see the real creature underneath. His mouth smiled. Not genuine, more… devious. “Yes. More or less.”

“And best friends after that, I’ll bet!” Kristen chirped, eyes strangely bright as she sat up straight again, eyes flicking between them. “Oh, Ozzie, I bet you brought him to all kinds of high school parties. I bet he hated them too.”

Oswald gaze remained level, calculated. “He did, yes.” Ed didn’t know where to look, so watched his fork move in his shaking hand.

“It’s so funny, Eddie _never_ talks about high school,” Kristen laughed, loud. “Only his silly little facts. Oh, and those riddles!” Kristen laughed again, louder. Ed’s fingernails bit his skin, teeth punishing the inside of his lip. “Did he still do that back then?” Ed glanced up to look between the two.

Oswald’s eyes only glanced to Ed for a moment before they levelled at Kristen again. “Yes, he did. He’s very intelligent, isn’t he?”

“Oh, yes!” Kristen gushed, eyes just a bit too wide. “Intelligent, that’s _my_ Eddie.”

Ed shivered. It wasn’t meant to be cold in here.

“Give us one now, Eddie,” she prompted cheerfully. “Since you’re so quick.”

Ed blanched, his third knuckle cracking in his fist. “Oh, um.” he breathed. He had to remember to do that more often. “The more there is, the less you see.”

 _Stupid_. Stupid and simple, way too easy. He should have come up with something far more-

“Darkness,” Oswald answered, eyes finally on him again. “Well done, Edward.”

_(Why are you being so nice to me after what I just did?)_

_(Because I don’t care what you did, Ed. You’re still you. And you know I love you anyway. Why else would you call me?)_

_(I… don’t know.)_

“Is everyone done with their lasagna?” Kristen piped up, redirecting their attention back to her. “There’s apple pie waiting in the fridge. I know it’s best when it’s warm, but there wasn’t much I could do after making it at home. There simply _isn’t_ room in Eddie’s silly, little oven.” Kristen giggled, shaking her head at him before standing and grabbing their plates, going to the kitchen without waiting for their reply. She obviously didn’t need it.

“Breathe, Ed,” Oswald told him.

Right. “Right.” He needed to remember to do that more often.

“Do you want cream?” Kristen called from the kitchen.

Oswald tilted his head, smirking at something Ed couldn’t see. “If you’re offering,” he replied.

“Good!” Kristen chirped.

Ed sat stiffly, staring at the space his plate once occupied.

“Breathe,” Oswald whispered.

“Yep.” In, out, _breathe_.

“Here,” Kristen spoke, plonking a bowl in front of Ed and Oswald before heading back to the kitchen to get her own and returning. 

“So, Oswald,” she began, sitting back down with her spine straight, levelling her gaze at Oswald with a smile on her lips. Ed quickly scooped some pie into his mouth. It was important to keep it full. “Funny story: Jim Gordon.”

Ed choked on his spoon. Nobody noticed.

“What about him?” Oswald asked.

“Well,” Kristen sang, delicately carving out a portion of her dessert with her spoon. “He was at the reunion too, you see.”

“Oh?” Oswald raised his eyebrow.

“Did you know that the only letter that doesn’t appear on the periodic table is ‘J’,” Ed spat, the words rattling from his mouth, quick like an automatic rifle.

“Eddie, dear, I was telling our friend a story,” Kristen interrupted, casting an accusatory glance at him before she turned back to her target audience. “ _Anyway_ , he seemed so _very_ confused to see silly Eddie there. Said he’d forgotten him completely. He remembered you, though. Said you two had always been friends.” Ed put his spoon in his bowl carefully, reaching beneath the table to scratch his nails up his trouser-clad thigh. It wasn’t enough. “Isn’t that neat? You two must know each other very well.”

Oswald tilted his head and shrugged. “I don’t know. You’d have to ask him.”

Kristen grinned. “Maybe I will.”

Ed checked his watch. 8:57. _Relief_.

“Kristen, what time was it that you said you had to leave?”

Kristen’s mouth rounded into an ‘O’ of surprise, her eyes widening behind her glasses. “Oh, of course!” She checked her watch. “Look at that, I better get going, now.” She stood from the table. “Please excuse me.”

Oswald merely nodded, head turning to follow her movements into the kitchen.

Ed’s leg jumped up and down.

“Breathe, Ed.” Right. In, out, _breathe_. The water in the kitchen sink ran, splashing. Too loud.

Oswald’s warm hand settled over Ed’s still-jumping thigh, causing his knee to shoot upwards and smash into the table.

“Be careful, silly,” Kristen called from the kitchen, voice lilting into a song. The water shut off and her heels clicked against the floor as she moved around the apartment, in and out of the bathroom, collecting her things.

“Okay, I think I have everything,” she sighed eventually, stopping by the table again to smile over at the duo. Ed dug his fingernails into his palm and waited. “Lovely to talk to you properly, Oswald. I hope to see you again. I’ll catch you at work tomorrow, okay, Eddie.” Her smile turned more expectant, eyes flat as she awaited their replies.

“Lovely to meet you too, Miss Kringle,” Oswald replied gentlemanly, standing and removing his hand from Ed’s thigh to pat Kristen’s arm carefully. Ed’s lips twisted as he bit his tongue.

“Thanks for cooking, Kristen. I’ll see you tomorrow,” he replied, unable to muster any proper enthusiasm and thus making up for it by standing as well and pressing a kiss into her hair.

“Thanks, honey! Bye, now,” she turned and walked away, almost dancing as she left.

The door slid closed behind her. They were alone. 

Ed sat down. Oswald didn’t.

Ed’s hand shook as he went through the effort of scooping up his last bit of pie. He didn’t bother attempting to eat it. Oswald’s gaze felt heavy, searing into Ed’s cheek like the burning handprint resulting from a heavy-handed slap.

“She’s right, you know,” Ed said eventually, breaking the fragile eggshell-silence. “About Jim.”

Oswald didn’t say anything. Ed glanced up at him for a second before refocusing on his plate. 

“He, uh, came up to me the day after. Said he hadn’t said anything at the party because he wasn’t sure what I’d told Kristen, but…” Ed pressed his lips together.

_(Ooooh!!!!)_

_(I know! Jimmy has to kiss Oswald! They have to kiss now!)_

_(But-)_

_(Don’t worry, Ed, it’s fine.)_

_(Yeah, Ed, it’s **fine**. Jimbo wouldn’t hurt a fly. Trust me, I know. And if I can trust Jim, can’t you trust your man?)_

“Anyway, he said he couldn’t remember much of me. I didn’t… come to his parties a lot-”

“I remember,” Oswald interjected, solemn.

Ed cleared his throat. “Right, well, he was, uh, wondering why I’d changed my name. Fr-from-”

_(Edward Nashton?)_

_(Here.)_

_(Mr. Cobblepot, stop replying for your friend, he can say it himself.)_

_(Yes, miss.)_

_(Told you.)_

_(Don’t care.)_

_(Of course, you don’t.)_

“Nashton to Nygma.” Ed swallowed. He _hated_ that name. “I didn’t tell him the truth, of course.”

“But it was…”

“My father, yes.” Ed paused, licking his lips. “Anyway, apparently seeing you talking with me was enough for him to remember, so I guess things are going to be much weirder from now on.”

“That’s very interesting, Ed,” Oswald replied flatly. Ed frowned, glancing at him again to meet his bored stare. “But-”

“But, what?” Ed asked, teeth grinding together as he breathed too quickly.

“Well,” Oswald tilted his head sweetly. “Room. Elephant. _Us_.”

Ed pursed his lips. “What about it?”

“Well, I was wondering,” Oswald began. Ed watched his eyes smile. “Since you and Kristen seem to be so…”

“Good?” Ed supplied.

“Not what I was going for, but that’ll do, I suppose,” Oswald allowed, shifting in his seat as he returned to the topic in hand. “I was wondering if you knew what it was you did to her.”

Ed frowned, his spine tensing as he watched Oswald’s curious gaze and wide confident stance. “I didn’t do anything to Kristen. I don’t hit her, anything. That was all her past boyfriends. I’m not like them.”

“Oh, Ed,” Oswald laughed, sharp and booming. Unapologetic. He wasn’t pretending in front of him. “I didn’t mean _physically_ , although I’m sure there’s plenty that you’ve done to that sweet, Christian girl.”

“She’s not religious,” Ed corrected.

“Yet, the point still stands,” Oswald shrugged, before dismissing it with an eye-roll. “What I _meant_ is what you’ve done to her…” Oswald waved his hand about. “...Spiritually.”

“I don’t-” Ed wasn’t following.

“You cheated on her, Ed,” Oswald stated blankly, not angry, not happy, no façade, no pretence. Just a weight to his voice and sureness in his gaze like he needed Ed to understand.

Ed didn’t understand.

“But I would never-”

“Ed,” Oswald said, gentle but firm. Ed tried to focus his brain, ignoring the harsh calling voices of denial to listen to what Oswald had to say. “I don’t know what’s going on with you right now, why you’re doing this, why you’re pretending to be something and lying to yourself, but… you have to stop at some point. You have to face what you’ve done.” _No_. “And I mean _everything_ that you’ve done.” _No_.

“So they call you Penguin now, right?” Ed asked, voice shaking as he spoke to fast.

“Ed.” Oswald shook his head.

“Is that what I should call you, Penguin?”

“Ed-”

“Or perhaps I should go for something more formal? Mr. Penguin, perhaps?” Ed’s breath hissed between his teeth; too fast.

“Edward, you need to-” Oswald seemed far too serious.

“Or perhaps that’s too formal, too formal for _old friends_ , right? I’ll call you something else, something funny, like _old friends_ do. Something like - like _beaky_ , or-or _feathers_.” That’s it, I’ll call you that, and when everyone asks me-”

“Ed-” He seemed rather outraged, now.

“Asks me if I remember my friend; the Penguin, extraordinaire, I’ll say ‘Oh, you mean _feathers?_ Well, yes, of course, I remember him’. Because how could I **fucking forget**.” Ed was shaking all over.

“Shut up, Edward.” Oswald glared, firm.

_(You’ll never guess what happened today, Oswald! I heard that a teacher caught Jim and Barbara in the closet together, which is rather interesting, I think, and then Melody forgot how to calculate the Fibonacci sequence in algebra! Can you believe it? How hard is it to remember one, one plus one is two, one plus two is three-)_

_(Ed.)_

_(Two plus three is five, three plus five is eight-)_

_(Ed, would you-)_

_(Five plus eight is thirteen, eight plus thirteen is twenty-one-)_

_(Shut up, Ed!) Lips pressing against his own, a delicate destruction. (Will you listen to me, now?)_

_(Y-yes.)_

_(Good.)_

“S-sorry, I-” Ed stood up from the table, stepping away.

“Ed, it’s fine,” Oswald’s voice was too kind, he needed to be harsher. Harsh like Kristen, harsh like he deserved.

Ed buried his face in his hands, trying to breathe. “I’m sorry, I don’t… don’t understand what’s wrong with me - why this is happening.”

“It’s okay, Ed,” Oswald told him, a hand smoothing over Ed’s spine, gentle. It was warm and nice and Ed took a step towards him, accepting. Oswald’s breath started pouring out next to his cheek. It was nice. 

“Are you alright, though?” Oswald asked, overly concerned as usual.

“I’m fine.”

“Ed, I saw your hands.” Oswald’s fingers gently wrapped around Ed’s wrist, taking his palm away from his face to reveal the hidden burn mark. “You’ve hurt yourself again.”

“That was an accident,” Ed explained quickly, dropping his other hand.

“And the bruises?” Oswald’s thumb gently smoothed over the still-visible crescent shapes in his skin.

“I’ve been a bit stressed, that’s all.”

“Ed, this isn’t the first time you’ve used that excuse,” Oswald reminded him. “And I believe it just as much as I did then.” Ed remained silent, his other hand hooking a thumb into his pocket. “Is it Kristen? Is she hurting you?”

“No!” Ed exclaimed. “How could you even think that?”

Oswald shrugged. “She strikes me as someone who would take advantage of a guy who never says no. But if you say it’s not her, then I’ll believe you.”

“It’s not her. It’s work,” Ed told him. “A lot of cases, piling up. Hard to keep track of everything.”

“Right.”

Ed pursed his lips to keep the words inside, and they lapsed into silence. Ed’s leather shoes shifted against the dark wood.

Oswald sighed and spoke up again. “It didn’t feel like cheating because it was with me. That was it, right? I don’t count.”

Ed nodded. “Because we’ve already… so many times. It just felt like unpausing the DVD special.”

“I…” Oswald cleared his throat. “I apologize for the part I played in that.”

“Don’t.” Ed sniffed. “I wasn’t thinking about her, and she wasn’t even a _person_ to you, just a vague idea. I’m the one who should be blamed.” Ed licked his lips, turning his head minutely to peak at Oswald’s shoulder. “I just… wanted to remember you, that’s all.” Ed smiled, bitter and small. He was guilty and, when faced with the charges, he’d plead it. “They bring tears to eyes and resurrect the dead. They form in an instant and last a lifetime.”

“Memories,” Oswald hummed, the sound vibrating the air between them. “We were so good at making those.”

“The best,” Ed laughed wetly, the sound more a release of emotion than any real joy, although it made him feel lighter.

“Do you remember our first kiss?” Oswald asked. “When we were in my room and-”

“We were in your room and you had no idea how I-” Ed stopped, nodded, swallowed. “Yes, I remember.”

“I’d actually,” Oswald chuckled, “Kind of been hoping…”

Ed’s head snapped to face him properly, eyes widening. “No! Really?” he giggled, a bubble of hysteria in his chest.

Oswald shrugged. “Maybe.”

Ed snorted. “That was…”

“Perfect?” Oswald supplied happily, eyes dancing.

“I was going to say a mess,” Ed told him, rolling his eyes, but he kept smiling. It didn’t seem to want to go away.

“Well, if you were going to remember one thing about us, I’m glad it’s that,” Oswald told him, gentle. Still.

_(H-hey, Oswald, I-I was thinking - I mean, I’ve been talking to Barbara, and she said - well, it’s just that I think that I’m… and she said I should try to… and I - she said you might - and, I mean you… you are… you look, um, good, a-and you’re my friend, a-and I wasn’t gonna mention it, but she made a good point, you see. I mean, what’s the harm in a k-kiss, right? And it’s not like this would r-ruin anything, I mean-)_

_(Wait, Ed) Oswald’s waving hand, brushing nonsense aside. (Just, so I understand, you want to…)_

_Clearing throat, twitching fingers. Words wouldn’t come._

_(Kiss me?)_

_Gasped like he meant it. Paused. (Well, yes.)_

_(Oh.) Oswald’s eyebrows, the way they crawled higher._

_(J-just a kiss. Just one. Between… friends.)_

_(Between friends, huh?) Dancing lips, a smile in his eyes. Dangerous territory. (And if you fall in love with me? What then?)_

_Tensing shoulders, breath freezing inside like icicles. Cleared throat. (We’ll… see where it goes?)_

_(Okay.) Oswald’s nod, his smirk, his eyes. (One kiss. Shared between friends. We’ll see where it goes.)_

_Heart beating, thumping, racing, dying like there’s no air. Oswald getting closer, an invasion of space. Not enough._

_It had to be perfect._

_Lips surging forward, fingers twisting in someone else’s clothes, someone else’s hair. New. Different. Exciting. Tongue, searching, sloppy. He made it work, sucked it inside, sweet. Hot._

_Cola splashing down Ed’s front in the middle of July._

_Pulling away._

_(H-how was that?) Panting breaths. He shared them._

_(Shut up and do it again.)_

_Pulling each other in again to get lost in the storm._

“Oh, yes,” Ed replied, faint, his voice floating from far away. Oswald’s eyes seemed closer than before, lips more so. “I remember.”

“Ed-” He couldn’t bear to hear the rest. He pushed forward, curled his fingers into Oswald suit jacket and breathed his lips and tongue into his mouth, arms capturing him in a hostage hold.

Oswald’s hands shoved him and Ed stumbled backwards.

“Ed, you know you don’t want to do that, so stop,” Oswald’s eyes glowed, stormy. His chest heaved, waistcoat straining. He meant what he said. “Don’t let it happen again if you don’t want it to. You’re in control of your actions.”

“S-sorry,” Ed looked down at his hands, watching them shake for a moment before burying his face in them. “I… I don’t know why-”

“It’s probably what you’re wearing,” Oswald told him. Ed looked up from his hands, sniffing, confused. Oswald smirked. “You’re dressed like a sleazeball, Ed. If you didn’t have glasses, I’d have you kicked out of my club.”

Ed’s jaw unhinged. _What?_

Then, like a tidal wave, he laughed. Full-bellied, ugly laughter, snorting up snot, tears getaway-carring down his cheeks.

Oswald just shook his head and laughed too. 

Ed stumbled across the room, moving into his self-titled ‘bed section’ to snatch some tissues from his bedside table. He wiped the mess away, embarrassed - but not as embarrassed as he should be.

“Kristen made me wear this,” Ed finally explained, wiping his glasses clean before replacing them to peer blearily through, searching for Oswald again, now across the room. “I thought it was… stylish?”

Oswald pursed his lips, eyes scanning him up and down. The look was answer enough. “I suspect she was just… trying something.”

“Do I want to know?” Ed asked.

“I don’t think so,” Oswald shook his head firmly. “But, at least she let you wear your green jacket. Even if it is-”

“Too big?” Ed guessed.

“Cheap.” Oswald finished, a twinkle in his eye.

“What?” Ed gasped. He didn’t mind playing this game. “Well, I’m sorry if my job - saving lives - isn’t as high paying as yours, Mr. Penguin. Not _everyone_ can afford bespoke.”

Oswald smiled, tilting his head. “A pity. You’d look very handsome. But better for me, I should think.”

Ed’s brow quirked. “How so?”

“I’m the only one who’s seen you in a _good_ suit,” Oswald answered, lips curling wide and Cheshire like.

Ed snorted, shaking his head. “You mean the one you _stole_ for me for prom? How does that count?”

“Hey, I didn’t steal those!” Oswald denied, mouth wide and affronted.

“Really?” Ed frowned. “I thought you did.”

“Oh, yes, because it’s so _easy_ to find suits to steal in _your_ size,” Oswald pointed out, walking closer, into the bedroom section. _Daring_.

Ed smirked. “A least I know you looked.” He tilted his head to the side, watching Oswald step forward again. Dangerous. “So how did you get them, then?”

Oswald smirked. “Fish. My employer. You remember? She was a real romantic at heart. Said to try and get your measurements as close to exact as possible.”

“Huh,” Ed frowned. “How did you do that, then?”

“Do you remember the blindfold?” Oswald asked. “And the restraints? Perfect conditions.”

“Oh my _God_ ,” Ed exclaimed. _Holy shit_. “ _That’s_ what you were doing? It was a _tape-measure?_ ”

Oswald nodded, grinning wildly. It was like cold fire. “You should have seen Fish’s face when I told her.”

“Oh, she must have _loved_ that,” Ed rolled his eyes, shaking his head at Oswald. If either of them were to be sharing that kind of personal information around, he would have thought it would be himself, not sensible Mr. _Oswald_.

“She did,” Oswald laughed. Slowly, it faded. “She liked me a lot less when you were gone.”

“I…” What was the expected reply? “I’m sorry?”

“You don’t mean it, you know it, so shut up,” Oswald rattled off, rolling his eyes. “Not your fault, so don’t bother trying to fix it.”

“Right,” Ed nodded. He understood that logic.

“Now, change something with that,” Oswald waved vaguely at Ed’s outfit, cringing slightly. “I don’t want to look at it on you anymore.”

“Oh, right.” Ed quickly shed his jacket, pulling up his feet one by one to pull at the laces of his leather shoes and reveal his green socks. Compensation.

“Cute,” Oswald commented, smug.

“I know,” Ed replied, equally smug, not letting him have his way. He spread his arms, tilting his head up for inspection. “How do I look?”

“Add a leather jacket and you’re a greaser,” Oswald scowled. “Fix your hair.”

“Right,” Ed reached his hands up, assessing the situation. “What’s wrong with it, exactly?”

“It’s so slicked down, it could be a helmet,” Oswald told him. “Just… mess it up a little. Let the curl in.”

Ed eyed him suspiciously. “You just want me to look like I did in high school.”

Oswald shrugged. “So, what if I do? Does it matter?”

Ed thought about it. “No,” he decided, happily running his hands through his hair a bit, messing up the smooth lines until he felt his fringe curling against the top of his forehead. Just like old times.

“There, that’s better,” Oswald told him gently.

Ed watched him look around the room, taking in Ed’s array of knick-knacks and collection of puzzles. Perhaps looking for a place he could slot himself into, a place which would make it feel like he belonged there. Ed kind of wanted him to belong there, too. 

“What are you doing here, Oswald?” It seemed like a redundant question, but he still needed to ask.

Oswald smiled at him, bitter and a little confused. “I don’t know… I came because your girlfriend invited me, and because I wanted to see you again. But… I don’t really know.” Oswald sniffed, glancing towards the closet. Ed shivered as he gestured to it. “Is it okay if I look in here?”

“Sure,” the answer came, not quite intentionally. “Just, uh, be careful.”

_(You’ll be careful with me, right?)_

_(Like I could break you if I tried.)_

_(Oswald.)_

_(Yeah. Yes, I’ll be careful.)_

“Ooh, put this on,” Oswald threw a T-shirt over his shoulder. Ed snatched it from where it had landed on his hand-sewn quilt, removing his white shirt to pull the other one on. Oswald watched raptly. “You work out?” he asked.

“Eh,” Ed shrugged. “I run, still. And push-ups make for p-” Ed hesitated. But, no, this was _Oswald_. “Punishment.”

Oswald smiled, sincere. “You don’t have to explain. I was there, remember.”

_(I-I did something bad.)_

_(I know, Eddie.)_

_(I did something-)_

_(I know.)_

_(Oswald, I-)_

_(What do you need?)_

_(I-)_

_(What do you need?)_

_(Punishment.)_

“Oh. You kept it.” Ed turned his head to watch as Oswald pulled out a bright green tux from the hidden depths of his closet.

“Yeah,” he replied softly, smiling. He watched as the light caught the glitter, reflecting dancing spots across the ceiling. Their own disco-ball prom. “It doesn’t fit anymore - I checked. But… I didn’t want to get rid of it.”

Oswald looked at him, eyes shining like the moon, something indescribable written in the corner of his lips, the shadows of his eyelashes and the line of his nose. “Ed, you…” Oswald trailed off and his words were lost to the world. He cleared his throat and turned back to the closet, replacing the tux in its previous spot.

“So…” Ed searched for a new topic, eye alighting on his cellphone on the bedspread. “How was… texting with Kristen?”

Oswald snorted, a little distorted with his back turned. “Like texting a fairy pixie.”

“Oh.” Well, that was… odd. “Why that, specifically?”

Oswald sighed, turning around to face him. He searched the air for his answer, head swivelling from side to side until he found it. “It was like… she wasn’t really _real_ , y'know? A bit too… made up.”

“Not real?” Ed swallowed, standing up from the bed. His fingernails curled into his palms. “B-but you saw her, right? I mean, you weren’t just talking to air or something, she was actually there-”

“I know, Ed,” Oswald assured him, halting him with a steady hand stretched out between them. “I was just speaking to her more… _fantastical_ side.”

Ed nodded, swallowed again. “Right.” He settled back onto the bed, bracing his hands on his knees, and waited for them to stop shaking. They did, eventually.

“Hey, Ed?” Ed hummed noncommittally. “What’s that, up the top?”

Huh. He couldn’t remember. “I don’t know.” He remembered putting something up there, and there was a reason, but… it escaped him. There were a million things in that closet, good and bad, but he doubted there was anything he wouldn’t want Oswald to see. 

Ed watched Oswald struggle, shoulders twisting. “I could help you with it, if you like.”

“No, I’ve got it,” Oswald huffed, something wooden shifting and scraping loudly before Oswald stumbled backward, into Ed’s path.

“Os, your leg,” Ed exclaimed, automatically steadying him with a hand on either hip.

“Oh, _Ed_ ,” Oswald gushed, not in the least bit concerned as he turned around in Ed’s grasp. “Look what I’ve got!”

Ed’s eyes tracked down to the wooden chest Oswald held in his arms. Like striking a match, Ed’s cheeks were instantly inflamed.

“Oswald, don’t-”

“Come now, Ed,” Oswald smirked, shaking his head at him. “No need to get embarrassed. We both know that does nothing for you.”

Ed’s jaw twitched open and shut, struggling to form words until, eventually, he gave up and closed it. Oswald grinned, triumphant, turning to sit beside Edward on the bed, placing the box on his thighs.

“Let’s see,” he hummed, flicking the latch off the box.

Ed should have bought a lock. But he had never thought of it. Of course, he hadn’t.

“Oh, yes, I remember these,” Oswald declared, removing the first item from the both, two linked together fabric bonds with a fascinating device which allowed someone to a pull a short rope to release themselves during any situation they pleased. Ed had only ever needed to use it once. It worked quite nicely, though.

“You always favoured softer fabrics rather than metals,” Ed noted quietly, watching Oswald run his fingers over the subtle pattern of the fabric.

“Yes, well, I didn’t want to hurt you unnecessarily,” Oswald explained, unconcerned.

“Wasn’t that the idea?” Ed questioned.

“Not always,” Oswald answered with a shrug, placing the bonds down on the bedspread behind them.

Ed rolled his eyes, but didn’t comment further.

Oswald continued to pull items from the box, a tie painted with a splatter of blood, a ball gag with teeth marks embedded in it, various blindfolds and bonds. A lot of them had never even been used, their time in the sun abruptly cut short the moment Edward left Gotham. The box hadn’t even been opened since college, just shoved into the back of a new closet every so often, forgotten until the next inevitable moving day. He’d tried adding to the collection at some point, but it quickly became purposeless when Ed realized he had no interest in sharing that side of himself with anybody else. It hadn’t felt right, the times he’d tried.

Oswald seemed to be the only one.

“Well, what’s this, Eddie?” 

Ed looked up, shaking his thoughts away to focus on Oswald’s mischievous smirk. Oswald’s eyes were trained on a shiny pair of handcuffs that dangled from his fingertips, displaying the leather padded insides.

“Have you been buying toys without me, you naughty boy?” Oswald asked, voice rolling oven the syllables. Ed’s teeth clacked shut in his mouth, thighs squeezing together as he knotted his fingers in the bedspread. Oswald was joking, _teasing_ , head tilted and smile curling his lips even as he adorned a chastising expression. Perhaps, Ed would just snort and shake his head. Or, he would tell him off, remind him he wasn’t his boyfriend anymore, didn’t have permission to _tease_.

Or…

“I’m sorry, sir,” it was slightly breathless and shaky; he hadn’t done this in a while. “I promise not to do it again.” Ed glanced sideways at him. 

Oswald chuckled, shaking his head at the ‘cuffs in his lap: He thought it was a joke. It wasn’t a joke.

“But,” Ed began, licking his lips nervously as Oswald slowly looked up to meet his eye. He wanted to get this right. “Y-you should punish me, s-sir.” Ed swallowed, drinking in Oswald’s stuttered exhaling. His ribs rattled, shivering even as his skin flushed hot. Such a magnificent contradiction. Only Oswald could cause that kind of reaction. “I’ve been so _bad_.”

Oswald gasped, breath flushing over Ed’s face. “Ed-”

_(Don’t Leave.)_

_(I have to.)_

“Ed, you’re in a relationship.” Oswald was being too rational for his own good. “Once is bad enough, but forgivable. But, _twice_ is…” Oswald trailed off.

Ed swallowed, dry. “Do it anyway.”

Oswald shook his head almost absently. “I-I’m still angry with you, and, _fuck it_ , I’m jealous. I won’t be able to control myself, and I think I’ll hurt you.”

Ed’s ribs rattled. “Do it anyway.”

Oswald’s head tilted back as he stared at the ceiling. “She doesn’t do this with you does she?” he whispered it like a secret.

Ed shook his head, slow like molasses dripping from a jar. “No.”

Oswald rubbed his eyes with his open palms. “Oh, Ed, why couldn’t she just be _enough?_ ”

“She doesn’t have to be,” Ed replied automatically. “She’s absolutely perfect, exactly what a mother would want. She’s more than enough for me.”

“Oh, _Ed_ ,” Oswald shook his head, removing his palms from his eyes. “You always were a terrible fucking liar.”

Ed would have protested, but he was too busy opening his mouth to let Oswald’s tongue inside, bodies pressed together suddenly, Oswald’s hands already exploring his back beneath his shirt.

“So, is this a-” Ed began as they broke for air.

“Fucking yes,” Oswald confirmed, pressing their lips together, both of them shaking with it. “Oh, and we’re using these.” He shook the handcuffs in his hand in reference. Ed’s heart crash landed.

“Yes, please,” he gushed. Oswald grinned, such a wicked, wicked thing, before he scooped Ed up in his arms and kissed him again. His teeth were edged with desperation, pulling at Ed’s bottom lip and grinding against his pelvis. Ed welcomed it all.

“Let me,” Oswald breathed as he pulled away, curling the edge of Ed’s T-shirt up. Ed lifted his arms to aid him, moving back into his space as soon as it was gone to press their lips together again. His spine spasmed and twitched as Oswald sucked on his tongue, hungry.

“What are you going to do with me, sir?” he asked, breathless as they pulled apart, the urge to stick together like Blu-tack making it much too difficult to let go. Oswald’s hands moved to his belt, confidently sliding it open.

“Everything she can’t,” he murmured, running his fingers over Ed’s thighs as they were revealed to the night air, a gasp falling from Ed’s lips. “I’m going to fuck you into this mattress, Ed.”

Ed’s cock twitched and he groaned, suddenly desperate. “Oh, yes, please, sir, please, Mr. Penguin.”

“You know, I rather like that name,” Oswald purred, eyes sparkling as he seemed to notice Ed’s interest. “Only when you say it, though.”

“ _Mr. Penguin-_ ” Ed squeaked as Oswald stroked him slowly and surely through his underwear. “I-I-”

“Good boy, Ed,” Oswald hissed, eyes crinkling at the sides. Ed bit his lip hard and kept his eyes skyward, but his brain still clung to the image of Oswald’s hand on him, stroking surely. “We need to get these ‘cuffs on you,” Oswald decided, and Ed complied as he felt Oswald’s hand tap his hip for him to scoot up to the headboard. 

“Do you remember the safe word?” Oswald asked.

“Yep.”

“And it is..?”

“Pythagoras.”

“Good boy.” Oswald stretched Ed’s arms out, leaning over him in a welcome invasion. “Trust you to get a bed with rungs,” Oswald chuckled as he snapped one cuff onto Ed’s wrist before threading the chain through a rung and snapping on the other.

“It came with the apartment,” Ed lied.

“Liar,” Oswald chuckled, shaking his head. “You should just tell me if you don’t want to say, instead of lying to me.”

“Okay,” Ed conceded. He supposed that wasn’t so difficult.

“Lift,” Oswald instructed, and Ed complied, lifting his hips up as Oswald shimmied his underwear down, then off. “God, you look delicious.” Ed shivered, thighs quaking. “Okay, where do you keep your lubricant?”

Ed nodded to the bedside table. “Top drawer, down the side,” he recited. He watched as Oswald shifted over, stretching his arm out and eventually finding the tube he was looking for.

“How are you feeling?” Oswald asked, popping the cap open.

“Impatient,” Ed told him, lifting his chin to display his neck as he wriggled his hips invitingly.

“Cheeky,” Oswald chastised, accompanying it with a quick nip of teeth against the inside of Ed’s thigh, which he enjoyed immensely. “You know, I’d eat you out just to hear you scream if I wasn’t so fucking hard right now.”

“Uh…” Ed’s brain frazzled. “Right.”

“Yeah, miss out,” Oswald laughed, hands directing Ed’s legs to spread wide, feet planted on the mattress to lift his hips up a bit. “What kind of punishment is that called?” Oswald asked, finger already circling his rim. “Negative reinforcement?”

How the fuck was Ed supposed to know? “Yeah-yeah, that sounds right.” Ed keened as he felt Oswald’s finger breach him, circling gently. He relaxed as best he could, adjusting to the familiar feeling. The ceiling above him kept blurring away, so he just closed his eyes and tried to remember to breathe.

In, out, breathe.

A knobbly finger poked at Ed’s stomach, causing him to yelp, jerking in Oswald’s hold.

“You’ve put on weight,” Oswald noted.

“Y-yeah.” Did Oswald _seriously_ still expect to continue carrying a proper conversation with him? _Now?_

Oswald’s finger pulled out to be replaced with two, and Ed groaned.

“It’s good,” Oswald continued as if nothing had happened. “Stick-figure Eddie was a bit too hungry for my taste.”

“I…” Ed’s brain was a bit slow at the moment. “I ate.” He gasped, hips rocking.

“Yeah, ‘cause I made you,” Oswald told him, a finger tracing higher over Ed’s sternum.

“Oswald,” Ed complained. How could the man expect Edward to _actually_ reply?

“I’m just trying to keep you distracted. And I like to see how your body has changed.”

“Th-that’s not fair,” Ed gasped, toes curling. “Unless I get to see yours.”

Oswald snorted. “Fine, have it your way: I’ll stop.”

Ed groaned, huffing indignance. Oswald wasn’t playing fairly. “S-since w-when were you the talkative-talkative one?”

“I may be, um…” The bed shifted as Oswald resettled himself. “A fraction nervous.”

“Oh.” Ed blinked his eyes open.

“Only a fraction, mind you.” Slowly, Oswald withdrew his fingers, eyes downcast. Ed watched him wearily.

“What is it that you’re worried about, exactly?” he asked.

“What I said before, Ed,” Oswald replied.

“Oh,” Ed bit his lip, “I wasn’t really… paying attention.”

Oswald sighed, shaking his head. “The Great Edward Nygma not paying attention? What a surprise.” Ed… perhaps deserved that. “I don’t want to hurt you, Ed. Not when I don’t have to.”

“Oh.” Ed blinked. That he could work with. “Well, then, you don’t have to.” Ed cleared his throat, sitting up a bit to make room, trying not to put any pressure on his sensitive rim. “If you stretch your legs out like this please,” Ed instructed, cuffs jangling a little against the metal headboard as he tried to gesture. Oswald raised his eyebrow at him, but complied. “Now, come forward a bit. That’s good.” Ed smiled encouragingly at Oswald, rather pleased with this idea. He threw a triumphant leg over Oswald’s thighs, straddling him. “See? Now we’re both held captive.”

Oswald looked at him the same way Ed at a particularly challenging Sunday Crossword.

Ed’s stomach flipped. “Will this do?”

“I think so.” Oswald licked his lips, and Ed followed the movement with his eyes as he felt Oswald’s hand slide down his back. “But you have to let me finish preparing you.”

Ed frowned. “But I’m ready now.”

“Ed…” Oswald warned, raising his eyebrow again.

“Fine,” he sighed, lifting himself a bit higher to give Oswald some more room.

“Good boy.” Ed blushed, but didn’t reply.

Oswald continued opening him up, leaning forward into Ed’s space to press his lips to his neck. Ed sighed and arched his back blissfully.

Oswald’s teeth scraped against his skin, and Ed found his tongue tumbling out a series of words, a mish-mash of _please, Oswald_ and _oh dear, oh dear_. Oswald pulled him even closer, Ed’s cock pressed right against his stomach.

“I bet she doesn’t do this to you,” Oswald hissed into his ear.

“N-no, only me,” Ed answered, too strung out to be anything but brazen.

“And do you think of her, hmm?” Oswald’s teeth closed over Ed’s ear.

“No, you, only you, it’s always you,” Ed babbled. He really needed to shut up.

“E-Ed, can I-” 

Ed blinked at him, noticing his shaking. They’d both come untethered, somehow.

“Oh, yes! Yes, uh-” Ed pushed back, giving Oswald room to move. He watched wide-eyed as Oswald coated himself, anticipation crawling up his spine.

“Okay?” Oswald asked, lining up with his entrance.

“Okay,” Ed confirmed. Slowly, he sank down, Oswald’s hands firm on his hips to keep him stable. Ed moaned, cuffs biting his wrists as he pulled, shoulders straining.

“I’ve got you, I’ve you,” Oswald was huffing in his ear, goosebumps shivering Ed’s arms as Oswald pressed closer, _deeper_. “You gorgeous fucking thing. You’re so beautiful.” Ed keened, head throwing back as he tried to catch his breath. Oswald didn’t seem to agree with that plan; lips, teeth and tongue making their way over Ed’s neck to steal his breath again.

“Oswald-” Ed gasped.

“You taste so good, you know,” Oswald told him. Ed groaned, finally sinking down the last bit until he was fully seated in Oswald’s lap. 

They stayed there for a moment, breathing each other’s air and trying not to come undone. They remained tangled in knots, their ropes and pulleys laid bare and twisted into each other.

“Are you ready?” Oswald asked. Ed nodded. His eyes stayed open.

He didn’t want to forget this either. He wanted to feel the rush of old memories slipping down his spine like Oswald’s slippery hands caressing his back. He lived to remember.

_Warm cola, soaking his shirt, sticky, rolling over skin._

_(Oh, Ed, you’ve gone and spilt it everywhere.)_

_Pulled it off, away, discarded in a dirty pile. Showing his hand, now. Oswald’s eyes moved over his stomach. They showed their hand too._

_(‘Guess you’re gonna have to lick it off me then.)_

Edward raised his hips, then dropped. He swallowed Oswald’s moan with his tongue. Such candy couldn’t be wasted. It lived to be devoured. Ed would happily consume Oswald if he asked.

_(Come here.)_

Ed raised his hips again, dropped, raised them again, dropped. Pressure built in his guts, intoxicating. Oswald’s scent surrounded him, fingers dipping into Ed’s head to swirl his thoughts like clouds.

Ed cried, pushing himself further into Oswald’s space, wishing he could clutch their skin together. He spilt his bones over Oswald’s like warm cola in mid-July.

_(F-fuck, Oswald.) Oswald’s hands were everywhere. Ed couldn’t escape them. Didn’t want to escape. They could be his noose, if he asked. He didn’t ask._

_One day, he will ask._

“Ed, Ed, Ed,” Oswald praised, a mantra in Ed’s hair. He hoped the follicles would capture the sounds, would carry them after this was all over. He would adorn a crown of Oswald’s moans on his head and be made royal by his whispers. 

One of Oswald’s hands fisted the hair, pulled it. It was perfectly painful. Ed pulled his hands against the cuffs to hear the sound. It didn’t hurt enough. He wanted it to hurt.

_(What do you need?)_

_(Punishment.)_

Ed pulled harder, shifted forward. Too much forward, or just enough.

“F-fuck, Oswald,” he groaned, head tipping back, eyes falling closed until he snapped them open again. What a mess he was making of himself.

“There?” Oswald questioned.

“There,” Ed confirmed.

Oswald started to lift his hips as well, meeting each one of Ed’s thrusts, both of them crashing forward in a too-fast train-ride to the unknown.

_(E-Ed, I-) He was so hard against him. He’d never felt something like that._

_(Please, Oswald.)_

_(Is that a-)_

_(Yes! Yes, please, just take me.)_

_(Okay.)_

“E-Ed, I-” Ed moved faster, kissed him harder, tried to keep the moment going for as long as he could. “Ed-”

“Touch me,” he begged. He wasn’t above begging. He’d fall to the floor for Oswald any day.

Oswald’s hand wrapped around him, pulled the way Ed liked. Too fucking perfect. Not shaky or confused but smooth and strong, just what Ed needed.

“You’re mine,” Oswald hissed. Ed didn’t even think to disagree. “Mine, mine, mine, mine-”

“Yours,” Ed whispered and saw white.

_(Why do you only swear with me?)_

_(Guess you just bring out the worst in people.)_

_(The worst in you, you mean.)_

_(Same difference, right?)_

_(Not according to them.)_

_(Just shut up and kiss me again.)_

“What are you doing?” Ed asked, sitting up in bed and watching Oswald move to the kitchen. He’d already unlocked the handcuffs. Ed already missed them.

“Getting you water,” Oswald replied. “Do you still like chocolate? Where do you keep your chocolate? Oh, and your towels.”

Ed felt his cheeks warm as he examined his knees. “You don’t have to.”

“Aftercare is important, Ed, you know that,” Oswald told him.

“Yeah, but that was barely anything,” Ed reasoned. He kept his eyes downward. There was a loose thread sticking out of his quilt. Forest green, number 327. He liked it.

“Well, I want to anyway,” Oswald told him. “Now just tell me where you keep the chocolate.”

“I don’t have any,” Ed told him. “Kristen ate the last of it.”

“Cookies, then?”

“The crumbs…”

“Don’t start with that,” Oswald told him, tongue quick, tone sharp. “I’ll wash your sheets myself if I have to.”

Ed pursed his lips. “The cupboard by the fridge.”

“Good boy.” Ed’s cheeks burned brighter. The cupboard door opened.

“And your towels?”

“The big cupboard in the bathroom.”

“Right.” Ed waited, listening to Oswald’s hobbled steps around the room.

“Shouldn’t you have your cane?”

“I’m hardly marathoning here, Edward. I don’t need it all the time.”

“Oh, sorry. I’m not entirely sure how it works.”

“That’s okay.” Oswald flipped the light switch off before he returned to the bed, climbing up beside him. Ed let him wipe away the sweat and come off his stomach, a separate towel wiping his brow. He accepted a cookie and nibbled on it, glad to have something to fill his mouth again. Oswald didn’t touch the cookies, just helped Ed get under the covers, checked the temperature of his brow with the back of his hand. When Ed had finished eating, he helped him lay down, smoothing his hair away.

“Are you going to leave?” Ed asked. His voice quavered.

“I don’t think so,” Oswald told him, quiet. “I think I should. But I can’t.”

“I want you to stay,” Ed told him.

“Then I’ll stay.”

“Will you hold me too?”

“I can do that.” Oswald shifted under the covers, moved to press himself close, keeping Ed safely entrapped, held captive in his arms. Perfect.

“Hey, Os.”

“Yeah?”

“Do you remember the first time we…”

“Yeah,” Oswald nodded, hair brushing Ed’s skin. “I remember. You had that drink all over you.”

“Cola,” Ed supplied.

“I obviously wasn’t very focused on that part,” Oswald admitted. “You were breathtaking, though.”

“So were you,” Ed replied. They lapsed into silence, thoughts withering away.

“Oswald?”

“Yeah?”

Ed looked at his face, made sure he wouldn’t lie. He was blurred and dark. Nighttime had captured Ed’s brain a little, and sleep called. “When I wake up, will you still… be here?”

“I don’t know, Ed.”

Ed thought about it, something soft and sleepy making it take longer than it should have. “Do you want to be here?”

“I…”

Ed fell asleep before he could hear the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happened with that tape measure, but...


End file.
